


Gravity

by meoqie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Keith's first love is space, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meoqie/pseuds/meoqie
Summary: You are fifteen, and you already know there is nothing for you on this earth.500 words of Keith being hopelessly in love with outer space and not really caring about anything else until suddenly he does.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this is the first Voltron fic I've posted to the archive despite it consuming my life for over a year now.

You are fifteen, and you already know there is nothing for you on this earth.    
  
This is not as morbid as it sounds. The absence of ties to  _ Terra firma _ directs your attention elsewhere - upward, to the vast expanse of space that stretches over the desert, tantalizingly out of reach. When you were a child, it seemed as though if you could just climb high enough, you could touch it. Now you know better, but that doesn’t stop you from  _ wanting  _ with a deep, burning ache.    
  
Unlike most others you encounter in the foster system, you don’t daydream about unknown parents who might be movie stars or millionaires. Your family is a mystery locked in foggy, early childhood memories, but you tell yourself you do not care. All that matters is the opportunities beyond the meaningless dust of this planet. You will make a name for yourself, carve out a place in the universe that’s only your own.    
  
It's almost funny, you think, that the gravitational force of this planet is nothing compared to the pull you feel toward the weightlessness of space. Sometimes you feel like you were never even meant to exist on earth, like you truly belong somewhere out there, from one of the thousands of nameless planets in galaxies yet undiscovered. A foolish fantasy but one that keeps down the resentment in your veins about your lack of a real home.

You’re a changeling child, wild and unknowable.    
  
The stars sing your name, a constant beckoning thrum that pulses through your body in rhythm with your heartbeat. You couldn't ignore it even if you wanted to. There’s a language known only to you in solitude beneath the wheeling galaxies. No one else could possibly understand the depth of your desire, and there’s a part of you that’s glad for that. You’ve owned so little in your life but this; this belongs to you.    
  
You are fifteen, and you stand in a crowd of other fresh cadets with your face impassive even as your heart claws its way up your throat in excitement for the opportunity to finally reach out to the stars that have been calling to you for as long as you can remember. It’s the driving force that makes you push all your limits - train harder, study more, keep to yourself because no one knows, no one understands, there’s just you and the stars above and the feeling of the controls in the simulator beneath your hands. Soon, soon,  _ soon _ , you feel in your pulse as the adrenaline guides you through breaking yet another record. Soon it won’t be just a simulation. Soon you’ll reach the stars for real.

 

Your dreams become more vivid the more you learn, uncovering the mysteries of the universe, your body sitting in a classroom while your heart is light years away.    
  
You are fifteen, and you are at the Galaxy Garrison because there is nothing here for you on this earth.    
  
This is where you meet Takashi Shirogane.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is kind of Sheith suggestive because tbh I'm a hapless monoshipper but it could just be general since regardless of anything Shiro is important to Keith.


End file.
